


Promptember 30 Day Challenge

by TheMoonByNight



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Homesickness, Honestly that one of the hardest things I've ever done, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Regret, So I finally finished Promptember!, Some of the ships listed are just implied, lots of different au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoonByNight/pseuds/TheMoonByNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unbeta'd writing challenge I did for all 30 Days of Novemeber. Includes a variety of au's you didn't realize you needed until now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promptember Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Polyfrogs!

In his entire 19 years of life Derek Nurse could say he had done some pretty mortifying things. There had been the time he'd hit a kid in the face with his hockey bag, the time he tripped and broke an entire carton of eggs, and the other time he'd given himself a bruise by falling into the corner of a desk. But he was fairly sure that he had surpassed all of his previous embarrassing experiences with one feel swoop when he bought three tickets to the Electric Mermen concert.

Electric Mermen was a band made up of 3 girls and 1 guy (which was kind of ironic) that was up and coming in the rock music community. Nursey had heard Dex and Chowder talking about them a few times in the past few days and decided to do a bit of research (he'd been bored okay, it wasn't like he was being unchill about it). When he looked them up (not that he really cared or anything)and seen how nearly heavy metal they were, he'd been a little surprised that it was something Chowder (not so much Dex) was into. 

When he'd heard Chowder and Dex talking about them, they had been talking about the fact that the band was having a concert within a driving distance of Samwell. But there had been an undertone of 'tickets are expensive and we can't afford it'. Now Nursey had never heard of them before, but Chowder and Dex had seemed really into it-and Nursey was also blessed with enough funds to cover 3 (not the best but pretty okay) tickets to a concert. So he had bought the tickets before he had time to talk himself out of it. He printed them out steadily not thinking about how he was going to tell Dex and Chowder he got tickets for them.

The concert was two weeks away when Nursey printed them out, and he let almost an entire week go by until got up the courage to tell Dex and Chowder about the tickets. They were all sitting in the library when Nursey pulled out the tickets and plopped them into the mix of papers that were Dex and a Chowders notes. 

"What's this?" Chowder said, looking up at them. Dex picked hpfhem up send Nurseu heard his gasp. 

"Are these..?"

"Yep." Nursey said half a smile on his face. That smile was wiped away when Chowder jumped on him to hug him. Nursey squeezed back and smiled into his shoulder.


	2. Promptember Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ransom/Holster!

Adam honestly just wanted some french fries. He'd had a rough day at school and then at his job and now he just wanted the freedom to get some greasy food that would make him feel better and horrible at the same time. It wasn't his best evening but honestly? Not his worst either.

He pulled up to the drive through at McDonalds (if he was going to do junkfood he was going to do it right) and stopped to look at all the things that they had to offer. He did especially want fries but he was also hungry and wanted something bigger to go along with them. There were the burgers, the wraps, the chicken sandwiches and the new breakfast all day. It was almost to many choices. 

Adam chewed on his lip as he considered the options. The grainy voice over the speaker came out after only a few seconds of waiting.

"Hello, may I take your order?" Despite the terrible quality of the speaker, Adam could tell that the guy who was working the drive through had a nice voice. It wasn't soft but it had a smooth tone to it, like something you'd hear on a radio station. 

"Uh, could I have 2 chicken bacon wraps, a large fries and a m&m McFlurry please?" Adam said, a little caught off guard from the sound of the drive-through worker's voice. Adam had always noticed the most random things during his day- whether that was the way A butterfly flew or a drive-through guys voice.

His order had appeared on the screen as he'd said it and he read it over to make sure everything was right. "Is everything on the screen correct?" 

"Yes." 

"Your total is $10.52. Please pull up to the next window. Thank you!" Holster pulled the car up and got out his wallet. He pulled out a 10 and a five. He didn't have any ones on him and counting out all his loose change was going to take to much time.

The window where Adam was supposed to pay opened almost immediately after he stopped. The boy who opened it (Adam assumed it was the owner of the voice) was an incredibly handsome boy about Adam's age. He had dark brown eyes and a smile on his face that was to die for.

"Your total is $10.52." He smiled again and Holster blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 

"You've got like the best eyes I've ever seen." As soon as he spoke, Adam could feel himself blushing. He had the worst tendency to blurt whatever came to mind- even if that something was terrible- when he got even the slightest bit nervous. 

"Thanks." The guy said. His smile was more shy this time and he glanced around behind him and grabbed a napkin. 

"Don't tell anyone I did this, but here's my number. Call me if you want. You've got pretty nice eyes too." The guy said, writing his number down. "My name is Justin by the way." And then he honest to god winked. Holster felt his face flush even more as he took his food and the napkin. That had to be the weirdest way he (or anyone else) had ever gotten someone's number.


	3. Promptember Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty&Jack and implied Jack/Bitty

Shitty walked into the Haus kitchen with nothing but his favorite Wonder Woman boxers on, yawning. He expected to see pancakes and some sort of hashbrowns on the counter because it was Sunday and that's just what Bitty did on Sundays. But there was no one in the kitchen except for Jack who had two pieces of toast on the counter and was making tea. 

Now Shitty knew for a fact that Jack did not like strawberry jam. He only ever ate his toast with apple jam or with butter. But the toast on the counter was definitely strawberry. 

"Jack, my boy, did you make me breakfast? How sweet of you." Shitty had wrapped himself around Jack and went to reach for a piece of toast over Jack's shoulder. Jack pushed his hand out of the way and kept stirring the tea and pouring little amounts of sugar into the teacup.

"No." Shitty turned, looking at Jack's face. That tone was different than the normal Jack just defending his food from Shitty. Jack shifted under the close scrutiny of Shitty's gaze but didn't push him off his back. 

"Whose that for?" Shitty said, a smile forming. He poked At Jack's shoulder until he answered. 

"How do you know it isn't just for me?" Jack said defensively. Shitty laughed and pulled away, leaning against the counter so Jack could see him without turning his head some awkward way. 

"Because I'm your best friend and I know that you fucking hate strawberry jam. You're totally missing out by the way, strawberry jam is great." Shitty said, watching Jack's face. He'd gone slightly pink and kept his eyes focused on the caramel color of the tea. 

"It's for Bittle. He said he was feeling sick and wasn't up for Sunday brunch so I... Decided to make him something." Jack said after a moment. He sounded stilted as he said it, like he didn't want to admit it. 

Shitty flung himself to Jack who had enough sense to let go of the tea. Shitty smacked a kiss to the side of his head and wrapped his arms around Jack's torso. It wasn't long before Jack was hugging him back.

"You get some Jackie. Go give our boy breakfast." Shitty pulled back to wink at him and smiled as he sputtered a protest. 

"I'm just...being a good captain! I'm not getting anything!" Jack said and Shitty pulled away and started to walk out. 

"Whatever you say, captain." Shitty said, saluting as he exited. Jack was so transparent, it was adorable. Shitty smiled all the way upstairs as he thought about how Jack and Bitty acted around/about one another. He was definitely winning the Haus wide bet at this rate.


	4. Promptember Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty/Lardo

Shitty climbed onto the bus, waving to the bus driver as he walked to his usual seat. The school year was around 2 months in and everyone had fallen into some sort of schedule of where that sat on the ride home. Shitty had always preferred the front of the bus when choosing his spot, and to make sure he got what he wanted he always got on the bus first. 

He watched as the other kids filed on and absently wondered about them and what they were like. He definitely an outgoing person but the bus ride didn't allow for much talking with how short it was. He watched until a short girl with a pixie cut got onto the bus. He could not remember for the life of him her name, but they sat together nearly everyday.

He moved his backpack without saying anything, and scooted over a bit. She shot him a quick smile and took out some headphones, which were plugged into her phone and a little sketchpad. Immediately, she began to sing a bit to herself, nodding her head along to whatever to song was playing from her phone. Shitty could hear pieces of it, the loud and fast tempo of it kind of appealing. 

She was singing along to parts of it and Shitty couldn't help but smiling. Her voice wasn't bad at all, just soft and kind of absentminded. She had opened the sketchbook (presumably to draw) but she was mostly bouncing in the seat. Shirt was suddenly hit with the urge to ask her what song it was. But he didn't want to be weird and he didn't know how to bring it up anyway. 

The bus had pulled out of the bus loop by then and was on the road. The ride was mostly smooth except for the giant speed bump that was at the edge of the road. It didn't help that the bus driver always went over it fast. Shitty and the girl were sitting on the infamous seat right above one of the wheels. 

The bus hit the bump and both Shitty and the girl bounced up. He laughed (he'd always loved doing that when he was in elementary) and righted himself. The girl looked shocked. Both earbuds had dropped out and she'd dropped her sketchbook on the edge of the seat. That part had been extremely lucky; if you dropped something on the bus the you weren't likely to get it back. 

Shitty reached for her sketchbook and handed it to her. She graced him with a smile again and Shitty noticed the freckles dotting her nose. As she went to turn out her earbuds back in, Shitty spoke up.

"Nice song, by the way." He said, almost nervous to say something to her. Mute, she offered him an earbud and he grinned.


	5. Promptember Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey/Dex

Dex showed to up Nursey's dorm at 3:30, just like normal. They met up every Saturday at one of their dorms before going to the library to study. It was a habit they'd deveopled over the course of their sophomore year- one that Dex actually wasn't opposed too. So he was surprised when no one answered the door after his first and second knock. 

He bit his lip before trying the door knob. He just wanted to see if Nursey had blown him off- and he'd already knocked so Nursey would have had to collect himself if he doing anything Bitty would disapprove of. 

Dex could hear music almost as soon as he opened the door and it was loud enough that he figured Nursey just hadn't heard him knock. It was definitely something he'd never head before. He could recognize that the song was some kind of RnB and the lyrics were definitely Bitty would disapprove of (or maybe not, Bitty listened to some pretty risqué stuff himself). 

He could hear Nursey's singing p from deeper inside the room. "1,2,3, think I got you pinned, Don't tap out fighting til' the end." Dex could feel his face get hot as he thought it about what that meant- and as the involuntary thought of he and Nursey wrestling came to mind. He'd been thinking of Nursey a lot more lately than just a casual friend would. 

Dex took a step forward and saw Nursey dancing next to his bed. It started out with him just rolling his hips but then he was grinding on the air and doing something that looked a little sinful that involved his arms above his head and him dropping it low. Dex could only see him from the back but he felt his face get hotter. 

"Uh," Dex said, clearing his throat. He wasn't going to be a creep and just watch Nursey dance to some explicit song without saying he was there. "Nurse?"

He saw Nursey jump and knock something off his desk and the muttered shit that came after it. Nursey grabbed his phone off the dresser and the volume of the song turned drastically down. He turned around and breathed out a sigh.

"Jesus you scared me, Pointdexter. The music was pretty loud though, wasn't it?" He grinned sheepishly and grabbed his bag off the bed closest to the door. He gestured to the door. "Ready to go?" 

"Uh sure." Dex said, hoping Nursey didn't notice how hard he was blushing. As they walked out of the door, Dex had the absentminded thought that if Nursey always looked like that dancing then Dex was going to have to pay a LOT more attention.


	6. Promptember Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ransom/Holster

"What did you say?" Adam asked, his mouth gaping open. He swore he'd just heard his next door neighbor (the one he had a budding friendship with) say that he'd told someone or other that they were dating. But that couldn't be right. That was something that only happened in the romcoms Adam loved. 

"Um, well, I told my grandmother that I was dating someone to get her off my case and that person happened to be you because you were the first person I thought of. And they're coming this weekend to meet you." Justin (or Ransom, as he'd said he liked to be called) said, wincing. "I'll pay you back in food-I make amazing baked macaroni-"

"What's baked macaroni?" Adam asked, trying to focus on something else besides the fact that his neighbors grandparents were coming to meet him. 

"What the fuck dude. You've never heard of baked macaroni and cheese?" Justin said, looking and sounding completely disgusted. He immediately got out his phone and started to mutter while he typed. "How did you even grow up, do your parents love you at all?" 

He held up his phone, showing Adam a picture of what was literally baked macaroni. It looked amazing- all melted cheese and breadcrumbs and just goodness. Adam immediately wanted to have some. He glanced up at Justin, who looked extremely smug. Adam's drool must have been showing. 

"So. You said you'd make this for me? If I play along while your grandparents are here?" Adam said, resting his head on his hand. Justin's face melted into something like relief. 

"Oh my god, you're such a fucking lifesaver, I promise you won't regret this. Thank you so much!" Justin said, leaning forward to hug Adam. He got up and headed towards the door. "I'll text you the details, thank you again!" He waved and shut the door behind him. Adam was struck with how much he was looking forward to this-and not just the macaroni and cheese.


	7. Promptember Day 7

Shitty leaned against the counter, tapping his fingers. His shift was almost up, and he just wanted to go home and relax by rewatching some some movies. It had been a long day- his father had called and brought up the conversation of when he was going to get a "real job" and then he'd gotten into a fight with his boss because of his shitty mood. 

He focused on the digital clock that sat on the countertop until he heard footsteps. Groaning internally, he looked up and plastered a smile onto his face.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A man (a tall, stupidly handsome man) was standing in front of him, with the brightest blue eyes Shitty had ever seen and razor sharp cheekbones. Shitty faintly recognized him from his first seeking working at the shelter. He'd come on later in the day then too, with an almost sad look on his face. 

"Uh, well I was wondering if I could pet the cats?" The man winced at himself and started to talk again. "I'm sorry that sounded weird. But last time I came here, they let me just hang out with the cats." 

Shitty smiled at him, actually genuine. "Yeah, we do that. Here sign this, and I'll let you right back there." He put a clipboard and a pen on the counter in front of the man and waited for him to finish filling it out. 

Once the man had finished (Shitty had glanced at the paper and seen that his name was Jack), Shitty grabbed the keys off the counter and gestured to Jack to follow him. 

"Do you come here very often? I only got this job a few weeks ago." Shitty said, genuinely curious. Jack had been awkward but he still had seemed like he knew the drill for this. 

"Uh, yeah. It's pretty calm here and animals are just so cute, I've been thinking about adopting one." Jack said, his voice soft. Shitty turned to smile at him as he let him into the cat pen. 

"Well here you are sir." Shitty said, walking in after Jack. Jack had a little smile on his face at the cats and kittens walking around and sat down next to a cat missing a leg. Shitty's smiled again as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall to supervise. It was always a beautiful thing to see large men having fun with small animals.


	8. Promptember Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack/Bitty

Bitty was studying in the lounge of his dorm complex at 2 am when he heard footsteps. No one else was normally down here at this time (really Bitty shouldn't be down here either but he needed a change of scenery and 2am was the only time studying really seemed to stick) and Bitty froze so he could hear the steps better. 

He turned around in his to see his neighbor, Jack Zimmermann, approaching him and breathed out a sigh of relief. It was so easy to think the worst of any sound this late at night. Or really, this early in the morning. 

"Goodness, Jack." Bitty said, pressing a hand to his chest and laughing a bit. "You scared me." Jack laughed a bit to and walked past Bitty to the community microwave. 

"I could say the same about you. Are you studying right now? Really?" Jack said, laughing even more. He popped what looked like a popcorn package in the microwave and then leaned his (large) butt on the counter. 

"It's just easier to focus on this late. No distractions." Bitty said, shrugging. "And these choclate espresso beans don't hurt either." Bitty said, holding up the now empty bag of espresso beans. Jack nodded solemnly before saying "I see."

"Are you making popcorn?" Bitty said, craning his neck to see. Jack flushed and looked down. Bitty could see that he wasn't wearing any shoes- only some orange and blue socks. Bitty smiled at how cute that was and looked back at Jack's face.

"Uh. Yeah. I was watching a documentary because I couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd make popcorn to go with it." He smiled again, his face still a little pink. "Little did I know that I wasn't the only insomniac in this building." 

Bitty laughed out loud at that one and then down to the pencil he'd been holding down. It wasn't especially loud, but compared to the quietness of the building it was deafening. Bitty immediately shut up and looked around, causing Jack to laugh (albeit much quieter). 

"How about sharing some with me?" Bitty said, teasing. "I'll let you have some of my espresso." He waggled his eyebrows and Jack smiled again. 

"Sure." Jack said, his voice softer than before. Bitty felt like he'd been punched in the chest with how attractive just his voice was. Jack continued as Bitty swooned inside. 

"Watch the documentary with me and I'll even let you have half." Bitty gaped a little at that. Jack Zimmermann was one smooth motherfucker.


	9. Promptember Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyfrogs

Chowder walked to the park on a nice Saturday afternoon. It wasn't raining (which was kind of unusual with the horrible weather they'd been having lately) and the sun was out and shining. It was beautiful day, and Chowder had decided to get some fresh air and take his homework with him to the park. He didn't think he would've gotten much done with all the distractions in the apartment anyway. 

He sat down a bench and pulled out his book to get started on his history reading. He got so engrossed in the reading (his mom had always told him history was like a giant storybook- with that mindset it was so much easier to focus on the readings) he didn't notice the yelling- and the ball headed right his direction. All he had time to register was the shock of the ball hitting him right on the head and then he was out like light. 

When he came to, two guys around Chowder's age were standing above him, one gnawing at his lip nervously and the other sitting back in his heels. Chowder groaned as the pain in his head registered. He didn't even have to see his head to know it was going to bruise. 

"Did you guys hit me with something?" He said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the men. The one who had been biting his lip, the redhead, rubbed the back of his head in an altogether guilty manner. 

"We were playing soccer and we tried to warn you the ball was headed you way but you didn't hear." He said, looking down at his feet. The other one, one with dark skin and a the beginnings of a sleeve tattoo, looked genuinely apologetic as he leaned back and held out a hand. 

"We're so sorry, dude. Should we call someone, or...? You were out for a minute there." Chowder sat up from where he'd been laying on the ground and groaned. He lived by himself and didn't really have anyone to call- besides his mother hen of a neighbor who would totally blow this situation out of proportion. 

"Uh, I'm good. I think." The one who'd just spoken nodded and stood up, offering his hand to Chowder. Chowder took it and almost immediately stumbled. The world tilted for a moment before settling into something like normal. 

"Uh, not to be a stalker or anything, but do you need us to, like, walk you home? You looked a little unsteady." The redhead said, after reaching out to steady Chowder. They both looked at him as he thought about it. They were strangers but they hadn't tried anything while he was out. 

"Uh, sure, just let me-" He reached down to grab his books and nearly fell again. 

"I'll just grab those." The tattooed one said, scooping up the books and waiting for Chowder to start walking. They all walked in silence for a second before the tattoo guy spoke again. 

"I'm Derek, by the way, but my friends call me Nursey." Chowder held out a hand before realizing that the guys hands were full. He flushed and put his hand back. 

"I'm Chris-or just Chowder." 

"I'm Dex. Nice to meet you. Uh, or not so nice for you." The other guy said, sounding awkward. Chowder actually laughed at that one. This was definitely not the best way he'd ever met someone, that was for sure. 

They kept walking and made some conversation until they reached Chowder's apartment. He ended up with both their numbers and a promise to hang out again (without getting hit by a ball). In all of a Chowder's experiences since moving to the city, he had never had a friendship start off in such a obscure way.


	10. Promptember Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex/Nursey

Nursey walked into Dex's room and launched right back into the conversation they'd had earlier, at practice. They'd been having an argument about whether or not the Haus (as a whole) could take care of a garden. Nursey totally thought they could and wanted to make Dex put his money where his mouth was. He just had to get him to agree to some kind of bet about it. 

"So if I bought a bunch of gardening stuff-" Nursey started, setting down his books on Dex's desk without really looking over at him. They spent so much time together now it was basically habit to just come in. But he almost immediately was interrupted by a hacking cough from Dex. Nursey whirled to look at him- he definitely hadn't sounded sounded that horrible earlier. 

"Are you okay?" Nursey asked, walking over to Dex. He was almost completely under the covers and all Nursey could see was his closed eyes and forehead. All thoughts of a garden for the Haus went away as Nursey put a hand on Dex's head. He was burning up and Nursey bit his lip. He had no idea what do when someone was sick. 

Dex moaned a little and shifted away from Nursey's hand. "Your hands are cold." He mumbled. Nursey shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You're infected dude. Probably got that bug going around." Nursey said regretfully. "I'm gonna have to call Bitty." At that, Dex actually opened his eyes and glared at Nursey.

"Don't you dare." His eyes were still squinted and Nursey could not take him seriously with the covers pulled to his chin. He looked like a ten year old. 

"You're bedridden. You can't stop me." He said, laughing. He made as to rise but Dex grabbed the corner of his hoodie and pulled him back down. 

“If you tell him I swear to god I’ll sneeze in your face.” Dex said, dead serious. Nursey didn’t doubt him (well, maybe a little bit) but he still reached for his phone. Dex opened his mouth and Nursey out up his hands. 

“Okay, okay.” He laughed. Riling up Dex was always the funniest apart of his day- even if it was under the threat of infection.


	11. Promptember Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex & Bitty; car accident!au

In the two seconds between Will seeing the car slide off the road and him running over to it, he'd sat, frozen and terrified, in his car. The car had been on the road next to him one minute and then it had been sliding down a hill. That easily could have been him if he was going even a tad bit faster than he had been. 

He got out his phone after he'd shook off the shock and fright of a near death experience and started to dial 911. He gnawed at his lip as he got out of the car and waited for them to pick up. Did it normally take more than a few seconds? We're the movies wrong about that too? He was nearly across the road when a woman picked up the phone. 

"This is 911, please state your emergency." 

"Hello, I just witnessed a car accident? The car slipped off the road, and down a little hill." He walked so that he could see down the little hill and took a deep breath. 

"And could you please state your location?" He rattled off the highway they were on as he looked at the car. It had hit a tree and the edge of the driver side was curved around it. Will couldn't tell what had happened to the driver and was immediately very worried. Wouldn't they have gotten out of the car by now if they were okay?

He jogged the rest of the way down the hill and all the way to the driver side of the car. The woman on the phone was still asking him questions and he answered in a distracted way- he was more focused on the man sitting unmoving in the front seat. 

"Ma'am, he's not moving." He said. "Should I open the door?" She started to answer when the man shifted in the seat. His eyes opened and Will could see him processing what had happened.

"He's waking up now. How far away is the ambulance?" Will said, voice unsure. He'd never been involved in any kind of accident like this before and he was afraid of doing the wrong thing.

"About 10 minutes. If he is awake, ask him to sit still. They'll have to check for head trauma." The woman said. Dex nodded before realizing she couldn't see him and muttered a quick yes. 

"Excuse me?" He said hesitantly, biting his lip again. "Sir?"

The guy jumped a little and winced. He looked at Dex once and then made as to open the door. Dex moved back and waited as the man shifted so his legs were dangling out of the car. Dex got his first real look at the guy. 

He seemed kind of short, since his feet barely touched the ground, and had what looked like the softest blonde hair Dex had ever seen. He was incredibly cute. Dex flushed just from the thought (he'd always been an easy blusher) and crouched so he was on a more even level. 

"I already called 911, the ambulance will be here soon. They also told me to tell you to try not to move around much because you might have a head injury." 

The guys hands were covering his eyes but Will heard the muffled "gotcha". He wasn't sure where to go from there, since the guy is obviously shaken and/or hurt but he figured a simple "are you okay" wouldn't hurt.

"Are you alright?" 

"My head hurts but otherwise I'll be okay." The guy said, pulling his hands away from his eyes. He offered a smile. "My name is Eric, by the way. Just so we're not sitting here in silence."

"Oh, well, I'm Will." He said awkwardly. There was a beat of silence that Eric filled.

"Did you see what happened? All I know was there was a little bit if ice and then I'm waking up over here." 

Will hadn't see the ice, but it was winter on the east coast. It wasn't that far fetched. 

"I saw your car go off the road and then go over." Will said. Eric asked a few more questions about the car and about the ambulance before it showed up. When he was loaded onto the back he waved a hand to Will. He waved back and watched them drive away. 

That was certainly the weirdest way he'd ever met someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly i don't really like this one. I might revise the scenario later and make it better.


	12. Promptember Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dash Baxter/ Dany Phantom

Dash had been walking down the hall to his 8th period class when all the screaming started. He'd been looking at his phone and completely missed th face that there was a ghost standing right in front of him. 

He could only make out a shadowy figure, with a terrifying face and an open mouth with rows of sharp teeth. The being was steadily moving closer to him and he let out a small yell- there was no where for him to run because the beast had gotten him back up against the wall. 

Dash squeezed his eyes hit as the ghost growled and prayed for the Phantom. The ghost guy, named Danny Phantom, always seemed to show up when he was needed and save everyone. The growling grew,ore intense as the thing got closer but abruptly faded away into nothing. 

Dash's eyes popped open at the absence of sound and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the ghost kid floating in front of him. Dash sank to the floor, for once not worried about his image. He'd been honestly terrified that time, unlike all the other ghost attacks Amity was known for. 

"Thanks." He breathed out. He scrubbed a hand over his face and looked up properly. "I definitely owe you one." 

"No problem." The kid hesitated, shifting his weight on just air. "Dash, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm- wait. How do you know my name?" Dash said, shocked. No one knew who the ghost kid was, but he was "famous" around the high school. Not quite an urban legend, but not exactly real for the kids either. 

But him knowing Dash's name meant that he wasn't just the quiet ghost who saved everyone on occasion. It meant he knew them, at least enough to put names to faces. And it also meant that he paid attention to Dash. A little thrill went through Dash's heart at that, but he ignored it. 

"Uh, well. I overhead it?" Phantom said, looking nervous. Dash narrowed his eyes and pursued his lips. That didn't sound like the truth,but what did he know? 

"Sure." Dash said, crossing his arms. Even if he wasn't sure, something smelled fishy there.

"I've, uh, I've got to go." The kid said, turning away. He started to walk toward the door before turning back around. 

"Oh yeah, I meant to tell you. Nice job standing there." The kid laughed and and Dash frowned. "Come on, I was kidding." He winked and Dash could feel his face heating up. He'd always blushed badly but this was ridiculous, it was just a wink. He put his head into his hands and groaned. Having a crush on the ghost boy was not going to help him focus on passing his classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like...crack ship #1 that came outtano where. It's the only non omgcp one too.


	13. Promptember Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One sided Dex/Jack and Nursey & Dex!

"Oh hey, I got tickets to the Falconers hockey game this weekend, they're playing here." Nursey said absently. He and Dex had been walking side by side, to their off campus dorm from their shard English class. Dex stopped dead in the middle of the side walked and just stared.

"What?" Nursey said, stopping when he noticed Dex. 

"You're just going to say that you've got tickets to see my, like, favorite NHL player and keep walking?" Dex said, half excited, half wary.

"Well you do talk about Jack Zimmermann all the time." Nurse said, mouth turning up around the corners. Dex flushed and gripped his backpack straps as he started walking again. 

"I do not. He's just... Really fucking good." Dex said, making Nursey laugh. They stopped walking again at a crosswalk and Dex rolled on the balls of his feet. "And not to mention he's super hot." 

"Someone's got a crush on a NHLer." Nursey said, bumping Dex's shoulder. Dex rolled his eyes.

"It's not a crush when you're just admiring how amazing someone's cheekbones are." Dex said, smiling. Coming to terms with his sexuality offer the past year or so had been a long process but it was so worth it if it meant to he got to admire how amazing(ly hot) Jack Zimmermann was. 

The crosswalk sign changed to a walking man and the crowd that had amassed at the sidewalk began to move. Dex started to walk and then bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry, my- oh my god." Dex stopped midst fence as he stared at the person he had ran into. It was guy with amazing blue eyes, killer cheekbones and a light pink blush staining his cheeks. In other words, Jack Zimmermann. A Jack Zimmermann who had heard every thing Dex had said. 

"Uh. Did you hear...?"

Jack nodded and Dex's face felt like it was on fire. He'd never been more mortified in his life. 

"Well, uh. It was nice meeting you?" Jack said, starting to edge away. Dex nodded and then caught back up with Nursey. 

"What was all that about?" Nursey asked, looking back behind Dex. 

"Uh, nothing." Dex didn't need Nursey to have anymore chirping material, especially not about Jack Zimmermann.


	14. Promptember Day 14

Nursey had a route he walked everyday from class back to his apartment. He lived in New York so that route is often full of people trying to get places and do things-especially when it was raining. 

Nursey was hurrying through the crowd with his bag over his head on one of those rainy days. It had started to come down in sheets just before he'd left class and now everyone was rushing back and forth to escape it. 

He was thinking about what a shame it was that no one could stop and enjoy the beauty of the falling rain when someone bumped into him. He muttered a quick apology before turning around to see who he'd bumped into. In doing that, he accidentally knocked into someone else who, from what Nursey could hear of his cursing, went stumbling to the edge of the sidewalk. 

"Dude, I'm really fucking sorry." He said, whirling around. Just as he finished his sentence, a car drive by and splashed what looked like all the water that had collected on the side of the street onto the red head Nursey had accidentally pushed. 

He stopped for a second, shocked that that had happened outside of a movie. He then started to laugh. Not a little chuckle, or a small laugh, but the loudest, most obvious thing Nursey had ever heard from himself. Of all the New York stereotypes to happen... 

He was still laughing (and could see out of the corner of his eyes the redhead glaring at him) when another car drove by and splashed up the water onto Nursey. He sputtered as the water hit him in the face and glanced at the redhead. 

He was now laughing, much like Nursey had been a few a seconds ago. Nursey wanted to be upset but it was only fair. He got his karma.


	15. Promptember Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyfrogs Part 1

It had been on a Saturday when Nursey woke up with no memory. Nursey remembered the day very clearly (how ironic) and it had started like this:

He'd gotten up at 9:30 a.m. and had looked up at the ceiling for a good fifteen minutes before realizing that he had no idea where he was. He'd been extremely disoriented on waking up and was only now getting back to normal (or so he assumed).

He sat up in the bed and reached for his phone (it was lying half under the pillow he'd been laying on so he was pretty sure it was his, or at least available for his use). He didn't recognize the set up of the room or the bed he was sitting on. He didn't remember falling asleep here- Derek didn't remember falling asleep at all. He could feel the panic starting to bubble in his stomach and he turned the phone on. 

There wasn't a password, and he sent a thankful prayer up to whoever was listening. Derek wasn't in any immediate danger,so he didn't think he should call 911. But he wasn't sure who to go to. He went to most recent contacts and wondered if he should call or just text someone. Derek didn't even know if contacting some random person was a good idea. All the names of the people were completely unfamiliar to him. 'Dex' and 'Chowder' together were his most recently contacted so he clicked their group chat first. 

He read over the last few them which were time stamped from last night. It looked like he had been texting them cheesy couplets about love (he didn't know what to make of that-was he in a relationship?) for awhile, so much so, that the two people he'd been texting had apparently put him on the mute. He laughed at a few of them and then stopped himself. He was a serious situation and needed to handle it like an adult. If he even was an adult. 

The panic hit him full on as he realized he didn't even know how old he was. He brought his legs up from the floor, suddenly cold, and wrapped his arms around his knees. He had no idea where he was or who he was or what he going to do. All he knew was his name was Derek and that was about it. His eyes burned like they did after he'd been staring at a screen to long so he closed them and took a deep breath. He needed to relax. Everything was going to be fine. He just need talk to these people and get some sort of bearing on what was going on.

Derek typed carefully and tried to make the message as simple as possible. It read 'Hey, this is Derek and you're the last people I texted or called and I'm having some memory trouble? So I thought maybe you guys could explain to me a little bit about everything.' He didn't know how to phrase it not awkwardly and even when he tried to redo it, it didn't sound any better. 

He hit send with a small wince and then decided to go through his own phone. He started with the pictures- a lot of them were of the people in "Dex" and "Chowder"'s profile pictures. In most of them they were all together, laughing and smiling. He smiled at some of the sillier ones and was still flicking through when he got a text back. 

He clicked over to the messaging app immediately and saw that Chowder had replied 'I know I said I muted you but I never really do so you don't have to send stories'. It was quickly followed by a bunch of laughing emojis and 'but good story tho'. Derek frowned and glared at the phone. Why would he even joke about amnesia?

'I am telling the truth. I don't even know where I am and I thought you guys could help me.' He sent back, flopping back into his bed. He held the phone above his face and waited until he saw the three dots. 

'R u being serious????' Chowder had sent. Derek sent a quick yes he was being serious, no this wasn't a joke back. There was a longer wait in between replies and Derek contemplated calling someone else. He didn't know them all equally so it could equally as bad with them all. He dropped the idea as soon as Chowder's message came in. 

'I'm waking up Dex, be @yr dorm in 10'. Nursey breathed a sigh of relief. At least someone else was coming to help with this problem. And now all he had to do was find pants.


	16. Promptember Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyfrogs Part 2

Derek found pants from what he assumed was his dresser and sat at what he assumed was his desk. He didn't feel like sitting in his bed anymore but he didn't want too pace around the room. He bounced his knee instead, and chewed at his lip as her glanced at his phone. 

'Chowder' had texted him that he'd be here (or wherever) in 10 minutes, 12 minutes ago. What if he was in some random place and they couldn't find him? Derek closed his eyes and stopped that train of thought. There was no point in getting worked up over nothing. He sat quietly for another few minutes before a knock sounded on his door. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up and walked to the door. Derek found himself abruptly nervous and he straightened out the shirt he was wearing- a black long sleeved thermal. Should he have changed? Did it really matter?

He shook his head and went to open the door. Two guys we're standing there, one looking nervous from the way he shuffled his feet. The other looked more angry, although Derek couldn't tell for sure. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his face was completely closed off. 

The first boy, the shorter one, hesitantly stepped forward after a minute of silence. 

"Nursey? Are you okay?" He bit his lip and Derek (Nursey? That sounded familiar but he still wasn't sure.) shrugged.

"I'm okay, I guess. Just... you know." He paused before gesturing inside. "Do you wanna come in? No one else is here."

They both followed him inside but he heard the redhead mutter "Your roommate is never here." Derek closed the door behind them but didn't know where to go from there. 

"Uh..." he said, trying to think of something to say. He'd called them to help but he had no idea how they were supposed to do that. Should he have called 911 instead? He sat down on the bed while he tried to think and the two boys followed suit. It was a few seconds until the first boy spoke.

"Well. I'm Chris- but you normally call me Chowder." Derek nodded and then looked at the red head. He was pretty sure that the contact had read 'Dex' or something. 

"You're Dex, right?" Derek asked, looking at the redhead. He nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Yeah, Will Pointdexter or just Dex. I just-how did-ugh, this is so more than weird because we're way past introductions and now you can't remember anything?" He said, looking incredibly frustrated. Derek narrowed his eyes. He hadn't chosen to have amnesia, or whatever this was. Then he caught on to the rest of what he'd said.

"What do you mean way past introductions?" There had something about about his tone that implied something more than just friends. 

"We've been dating the past few weeks. Almost two months, actually." Chowder said thoughtfully. Dex flushed a dull red and Derek felt something tugging in his chest, something like fondness. He got disoriented by the feeling (was the amnesia starting to wear off?) and forgot to respond to Chowder. 

"Nursery? You okay?" Chowder said leaning forward, putting a hand on his knee. His head suddenly started to really hurt, his temple pounding with every heartbeat.

"Uh," Derek started, trying to focus. But he started to see black spots and he could hear a buzzing frequency in the back of his head and closed his mouth to focus on staying awake. 

"Nursey?" He heard them say from far away. "Nursey?!" He closed his eyes and despite his best efforts, he fainted. 

******

When Derek came to, Dex and Chowder were both bent over him. Chowder looked terrified and Dex looked more worried than Derek had ever seen him. It took him a second to remember why exactly they looked so upset. 

"Hey." Derek said, smiling some. His head still hurt quite a bit. 

"Are you okay? Do you remember us?" Chowder said, moving back to let Derek sit up but still sticking close to his side. Dex wasn't that far away either, his face tight from what Derek could see of him. 

"I do." He put a hand in his head and rubbed at his temple. "My head still hurts like a bitch though." The words had barely left his mouth before Chowder was hugging him around the middle. 

"I was so worried, oh my God." He said, muffled because of his face being pressed into the crook of Derek's neck. Derek hugged him back, comforted by the familiar feeling of Chowder tucked into his side. He could see Dex over Chowder's shoulder looking substantially relieved than he had been. 

Dex came forward when they made eye contact and joined the group hug. He squeezed Derek and Chowder tight, his face pressed onto the other side of Derek and mumbled "You scared me, loser."

Derek hummed, feeling warm and safe. He didn't know what that had been with the memory loss and the fainting, but all he knew right now was that he was comfortable and with his two favorite people in the world. 

"I'm okay." He said. And he was.


	17. Promptember Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey/Dex

When Nursey walked into the ER, he was biting his lip to keep himself from whimpering or doing anything embarrassing. He'd sliced his hand open when he'd been trying to get the wrapping off some meat. So much for being an adult and handling his own business. This was why he just ordered takeout most of the time.

He walked up to the counter, holding the cloth over his hand a little tighter as he explained to the lady standing there what had happened. Nursey said her mouth quirk up in a smile and he felt his face heat up. 

"Uh," he started, almost hissing at the sharp pain from his hand. "Well what do I have to do to be seen?" 

It had been a while since Nursey had been in the emergency room, but vaguely remember the drill. When he was younger he had been clumsy enough to end up in the ER what felt like every other weekend. So he nodded when the nurse handed him a pen and a clipboard to fill out and got to work. 

When he finished writing all his information (which was a tedious process without both hands) he turned it in and sat back to wait. He bounced his knee and looked around-some people looked perfectly fine, others looked incredibly sick. Nursey turned to face the doors to the hospital instead of looking at them. Just when he had started to get impatient, he heard his name being called. 

"Derek Nurse?" A doctor said from next to the counter. He had Nursey's clipboard in hand and was flipping through it. Nursey stood and gave the doctor a brief smile before following him further in the building. 

"Well I'm Doctor Pointdexter, or just Dex. I know Pointdexter is a mouth full." The doctor said as they walked. "And you're Derek Nurse, correct?" 

Nursey nodded and the doctor continued to talk. He asked him what exactly had happened, how bad it was, all while they walked. Nursey answered, half embarrassed that he'd been clumsy enough to cut his hand this badly. It didn't help that the doctor snorted when he heard the story. 

He opened the door to the examination room and gestured grandly for Nursey to go inside. Nursey ducked in, and sat down on one of the chairs set up in the room. 

"Alright, could you take off the cloth please?" Dr. Dex (Nursey didn't think that name even sounded real) said. The doctor ended up pulling it off himself, murmuring something Nursey couldn't hear when he saw it. 

Nursey looked anywhere but at his hand as the doctor started to prod at it. He wasn't squeamish or anything but it still hurt like a bitch. He looked around for something to focus on-the medical instruments sitting on the counter were a big nono, and there wasn't anything else in the room that would take his mind off the pain. He noticed the doctor's hair and how it seemed to almost glow in the light and decided 'this will do'.

Dr. Dex had red and what looked like strands of gold, hair. It shined almost like fire whenever he shifted and Nursey was suddenly hit with the desire to write a poem about it. He focused on the words of the poem that was slowly starting to take form in his head. 

"Well, I'm think I'm gonna have to give you some stitches." The doctor said after a minute. Nursey immediately tensed. Stitches sounded like a serious thing. The doctor let go of his hand and gave him a hesitant smile. 

"I'll give a little anesthesia and it'll be done in 15 minutes. I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself." 

And he was right. Nursey barely felt a thing when he actually got started, just a little tug that he tried to ignore. The poem was starting to sound better and better- and it now included mentions of the constellations in Dr. Dex's freckles. 

"You're all done!" The doctor said, sitting back. Nursey let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It wasn't long before he was getting a bandage to cover up the stitches and was shuffling his feet to avoid leaving. 

"Well. Thanks." Nursey said, feeling stupid. You didn't get infatuated with your ER doctor. You just didn't. 

"Here." The doctor said, holding out a piece of paper. He was flushed a dull red and Nursey smiled as he took it. 

He didn't read it until he got to the car. It had a number scribbled on it and "Call me, if you want. ~Dex" Nursey smiled as he started up his car. So he hadn't been the only one noticing.


	18. Promptember Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack/Bitty

When Bitty bumped him in the hall, he was expecting to get knocked down. Shoved into the lockers even. He was not expecting to get helped up and his books carried. 

He'd bumped into Jack Zimmermann, the new French-Candian exchange student (who was also a football player but Bitty wasn't resentful, not at all) on his way to his math class. The hallways were always very crowded and it was hard to get through all the people mulling around without bumping into at least one person. Bitty just didn't do it normally with guys as tall as Jack was. He'd tried to avoid him but had accidently hit him with his backpack and had gone sprawling himself as result.

Bitty squeaked a little as he realized he was bout to eat floor and threw out his hands. But Jack caught his arm as he tripped, pulling Bitty upright. Bitty took a breath and the abruptness from going to walking to falling to standing. 

"Uh, thanks." He said finally, after fixing his glasses. Jack smiled at him, his (gorgeous) blue eyes lighting up.

"No problem. Even though it was kind of your fault." Bitty had glanced back at his shoes, adjusting his books in his hand when he heard that. He looked up sharply, something biting to say already his tongue and realized that Jack was teasing him, a smile playing on his lips.

"Rude." Bitty said, sniffing. He looked away from Jack and turned his nose up. It was then he realized the hallway was starting to empty out. 

"Oh, um, excuse me, I've gotta get to class." Bitty said, taking a stop forward and away from Jack. Jack just gripped both straps of his backpack and followed. 

"I've got a class in the same direction- we could walk together if you want." He paused a moment and Bitty stared, almost in shock. This hunky, super popular but stoic football player wanted to walk to class with a certified nerd? He almost missed it when Jack started to talk again. "And I could maybe carry your books?" 

This shocked Bitty more than anything else. And in his shock he let Mr. Jack Zimmerman walk him to class with his books in hand. They chatted the whole way there and Jack even waved goodbye. Bitty smiled a bit as he ducked into class just before the bell rang. Jack Zimmerman was definitely not as bad as he'd thought.


	19. Promptember Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey/Dex

When Dex walked into the Haus he was expecting the smell of pie just out of the oven, and Chowder tackling him in a hug. He was not expecting to see a shirtless Nursey lounging across the couch. 

Now Dex had seen nearly every member of the team in some states of nudity. It just happened in the locker room. But outside of that setting it was... Different. Here he could see (and look at without immediately glancing away; locker room etiquette said that you weren't supposed to look) Nursey's pecs, his defined abs, his arms. 

Dex's face heated up as he realized he was staring. He was staring at Nursey, who hadn't noticed it yet. He could feel Chowder's eyes on him. He looked back at him, rubbing his neck self consciously. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He said sheepishly. Chowder was smiling at him, more wolffish than he'd ever seen him.

"I asked if you brought your stuff to study. Or did you just bring a binoculars to study the local wildlife?" He said, grinning. Dex's cheeks burned- Chowders chirping game had really stepped it up this year.

"Oh hey, Pointdexter." Nursey said, interrupting Dex's attempt to defend himself. "Are you guys going to study or something?" 

"Uh, yeah." Dex said. His voice was weird so he cleared his throat. "We've got a big test coming up in Computer Science, so." Nursey nodded and smiled before turning back to the TV. Chowder made a face a him before leading him up the stairs and to his room. 

"Smooth.' He whispered. Dex scowled at his back.

"Shut up."


	20. Promptember Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst! It broke my heart to write this, so be warned!

Shitty was lying on his bathroom floor with his head completely empty. He'd just signed the divorce papers- he and wife had decided to end it after 8 years. They ended as friends but both of them knew their hearts weren't in it anymore and maybe never had been. He wasn't upset, per say. He didn't have a name for the emotion in his chest. And the bathroom was best place to go when he didn't know how he was feeling. 

He started to go through his phone, looking for something to distract himself. He didn't have very many apps or anything- being an actual Official Lawyer takes up to much of his time for him to be able to sit down and play games- so he went through his pictures instead. He didn't have very many of them either, just of events he'd been asked to come to or his wife had thrown. His frown depended until he reached a picture he'd saved a while ago. 

It was from Jack's first NHL game. Shitty had driven down from Harvard and had insisted on getting a picture to commemorate the event. He still had his 'stache, and was pressing a sloppy kiss to Jack's cheek. Shitty stared at the picture, feeling his chest go tight and start to ache. His eyes went blurry with tears as he stared at the photo.

When was the last time he'd talked to Jack? When was the last time he'd text anyone from college- his supposed best friends for life? He distinctly remembered telling the team on Graduation Day that he wouldn't fall out of touch, that they'd all be friends forever. And look where he was. Sitting on his own bathroom floor, with no idea when the last time he'd talked to anyone who didn't have some connection to his job.

He started to cry, still laying in the floor and letting the tears just drop into his hair. He didn't have the energy to sit up. Shitty felt completely pathetic. He'd went to law school and gotten a job at the best place his family could think of and married the person who he'd thought would fit the lifestyle he was trying to lead the best. And in that same time (the time of "success" as his fathers friends would call it) he'd fallen out of touch with the best people he'd ever known and now had no idea what they were doing with their lives. These were the people he still considered his best friends, the ones he'd loved (still loved) with his entire heart. 

He cried until he couldn't, his nose running and his eyes hot and probably puffy. He'd never been a pretty crier and didn't want to get up to see his own face in the mirror. He closed his eyes and just laid there, trying to pull himself together. He'd made his own bed and now he had to lie in it. 

He threw an arm over his eyes and breathed slowly until he didn't sound like he'd been crying. Shitty picked up his phone and started to scroll through his contacts. He found Jack's number relatively easily, since it was still in his favorites despite them not having talked in god knows how long. 

He pressed the speed dial button quickly so he couldn't talk himself out of it and waited. The phone rang and rang until he just got Jack's voicemail. Shitty squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to Jack's robotic voice telling him to leave a message. He waited for the beep and then cleared his throat. 

"Uh, hey. It's B-Shitty. It's Shitty." He swallowed. His voice was still too rough, despite him taking the time to calm down first. "I just wanted to say hi and stuff. I know we haven't talked in a while. I'm sorry about that. Just...Call back if you want to. We could talk and catch up some, maybe. Bye Jack."

He hung up the phone and set it down on the tile next to him. He dropped phone on the tile and out his arm back over his eyes, so he couldn't see anything. This was how adults lived he supposed. In a world full of their regrets.


	21. Promptember Day 21

"I'm gonna go get some chips, okay? I'll be right back." Holster said, standing up from his position in the floor. He and Ransom were working in their joint Chemistry project at his house and it was the first time Ransom had come over in a few weeks. Chemistry was the first class they'd had together since freshman year (they were juniors now) and they'd immediately decided to work together. 

Ransom sat back as he waited for Holster to come back. They hadn't picked a project from the list their teacher had given them yet so there was nothing for him to get started on. He was looking around the room, admiring the posters Holster had up, when he saw a box poking out from under the bed. 

He scooted closer and pulled it all the way out. It was just a shoe box, but it wasn't heavy enough to actually have any shoes in it. Ransom opened the lid to see what was so important that some old shoe box needed to be hidden under the bed and was immediately confused.

The box was full of old Pieces of paper- old Valentine cards and what looked like folded up and smudged papers. Ransom took one out and immediately recognized his own handwriting. It was an old note- it was talking about some Samantha and about asking her out (Ransom was pretty sure, he hadn't had the best writing back then). It looked like Holster had written over parts of it- but that writing was more smudged and crossed out than anything else. 

Ransom set down the note, absently wondering why he'd even bothered to keep it. He picked up two of the Valentine's Day cards and realized they were his. They were in his childish handwriting and were addressed to Holster. It was just the cheap valentines his mom had gotten for his elementary school classes but the fact that Holster had kept it (had kept all them, it looked like) made it mean something entirely different.

"Hey I got barbecue and Dori-" Holster said as he came into the room. Ransom's head snapped up and he dropped the Valentines. He and Holster stared at each other for a moment until Holster stared to blush. He'd always blushed easily and blotchy, and it made Ransom smile despite the tense mood.

"Ransom, those are just-"

"Why'd you keep all these?" Ransom said, standing up. He felt a confidence he had no clue he had possessed until he opened his mouth. It made him get up and start to walk toward Holster.

"I just-"

"Do you like me?" Ransom said, right on the periphery of invading personal space. He didn't want to go any further in case he was reading this wrong (heaven forbid, Ransom would never be able to to show his face again).

"I do." Holster said, his voice more miserable than Ransom had been expecting. Holster's face was nearly covered in blotchy red spots, and his eyes were downcast.

"Well that's good, because I've had a crush on you forever." Ransom said, his voice light. He didn't miss the irony of it being him who says the forever but it having been Holster who kept all the old cards and notes. 

He smiled at Holster when he looked up and was pulled into the something close to a hug. It felt more intimate than that and made Ransom want to squeal a little bit. He sighed and pushed his face further into the crook of Holster's neck. There was no where he'd rather be.


	22. Promptember Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey/Dex

"I'll have a non-fat frappuccino with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce? Please?" 

Dex internally groaned but plastered a smile on his face. The guy always came in in the mornings and ordered the most complicated things he could. But today's order was relatively tame compared to normal. 

"Coming right up. What name?" He said, taking in the guys appearance. He normally looked like the poster child for hipsters everywhere- scarf (which infuriated Dex because what the hell? It was barely even fall) and glasses and flowery tattoos swirling down his arms. Dex actually liked those, but that was besides the point. Today the guy looked kind of worn down, with sweat pants and his hands shoved into his pockets. He had a weird look on his face as he answered Dex's question.

"Derek." He said. Even his voice was off and it set Dex's teeth on edge. He'd come to expect the upbeat and cheery attitude of the "morning guy", as he'd dubbed him. Dex frowned as he started to write out his name on the cup.

Now normally, Dex messed up his name in retribution for the complicated mess he always asked for. But today Dex felt like taking pity on him. He wrote "Derik" on the cup and set it down to get started on the coffee. 

Once it was made he called out the order. He watched the guy (it felt wrong to call him by his name when they weren't actually introduced) pick up his coffee and bark out a laugh as he walked away. 

Dex smiled a bit to himself as he turned away to wipe down the counter. He was definitely not focusing on the warm feeling in his chest from making the guy (Derek, he could say that in his head) laugh.


	23. Promptember Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyfrogs Angst Alert!!!

"Chowder, baby, please just open your eyes, please." Nursey said, his voice breaking on the please. Chowder could hear from far away, like he was sitting at the bottom of a pool. He felt so felt so detached from everything, and so so heavy. 

"Nursey, we need to move soon. They're going to be coming and -" He heard Dex say. He could also feel hesitant fingers carding through his hair, just the way he'd always asked Dex to when the three of them were alone with each other. He sighed into the feeling just as he heard Nursey yelling something. 

"I'm not leaving him!" His voice sounded raw, like he'd been crying. Dex answered back, something Chowder couldn't quite make out, and that's strengthened his resolve. He had to talk to them. 

He pushed through the layers of darkness and felt like he was swimming upwards. When he finally broke the surface, all he saw was grey sky. Chowder was disappointed somewhere in the back of his head. He'd always pictured his death taking place in a happier time, when he was much older. He took a second to enjoy the feeling of everything around him- Dex's fingers in his hair, Nursey's hand holding his. He swallowed and hated the wet feeling in the back of his throat. 

"Dex...Nursey." He said, his voice gravelly. He sounded so weak. He blinked heavily, trying to gather the courage and the strength to keep going. He reached up a hand to brush Dex's cheek and squeezed Nursey's hand a little tighter. He squeezed back and Dex caught his hand to hold it to his face. 

Chowder watched as Dex closed his eyes and slowly made his face go stony. He was more upset than he wanted to show and Chowders heart ached for him. Nursey was openly crying, but never took his eyes off Chowder's face. 

"I need you all to go on without me." They both immediately started to protest and Chowder just shook his head. They all knew this was inevitable. 

"I love both, so-" The pain that had been dully throbbing in the background suddenly flared up. Chowder gasped, his back arching up. He stared at the sky. 

Grey wasn't a bad last color. And he could see still some green and gold out of the corner of his eyes. There were still so many confessions he wanted to make. But "I love you" would have to do. 

He closed his eyes.


	24. Promptember Day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey/Dex

"Are you fucking kidding me." Dex hissed. He pressed the "3" button twice more before groaning. The elevator had just stopped working and now he was stuck with him.

"Him" was the boy standing in the corner of the elevator looking absolutely fucking fine with being stuck. He was picking at his nails, and Dex wanted to punch him in his stupid face. He looked up after a moment of Dex glaring and smiled. 

Dex crossed his arms over his chest and breathed out noisily. "Do you have any idea how we're supposed to get out? I've got somewhere to be soon." He didn't want to admit that the idea of being trapped in a place this small kind of freaked him out. 

"Well I pressed the panic button before you started playing with the buttons, and normally the only way to get out is from someone from the outside helping. So." He rolled his eyes and Dex rolled his right back. So what if he wasn't sure how it worked to get out of an elevator. It wasn't like he did it everyday. 

He leaned against the wall and clenched his fist. He could feel his nails digging into his skin and he took took two shaky breaths. He wasn't going to freak out about getting stuck in an elevator in front a person who didn't even know.

"Should we-should we call someone?" Dex said, trying for confident and failing miserably. His voice was kind of faltering and he wanted to die. The guy looked at him, his eyes narrowed. Dex looked down at his feet and waited for him to say something. 

"We could- that's probably a good idea. But dude, are you okay?" The guy said, stepping closer. Dex felt his face heating up and internally cursed his mother for passing down her easy blushing genes. He hated being so transparent about every little thing he felt. 

"I'm fine." He said, tone clipped. The guy raised an eyebrow. He looked away, toward the door, and relented. "I just... Don't like confined spaces very much." The guy only said a soft "ah" in response and slid down the wall to sit down. 

Dex watched him and noticed that he had a box of fruit gushers. Dex remembered loving those as a kid, so he doesn't question their merit as a snack, but he does wonder why this guy just has a whole box full of them. 

"Want some? My name's Derek by the way. He shook the box with a little grin before patting the ground next to him. Dex frowned before deciding to sit. It couldn't hurt their situation any. He took a few fruits snacks as soon as he was settled on the ground and Derek started to chatter about his English class.

Dex listened to him prattle on about his teacher and all the essays he had to write and his debate with himself about what he even wanted to do with his writing later in life. Dex chimed in a few times but mostly just let him talk. It was soothing (and very distracting) to listen to someone else talk. He never ended up making the call to get help and was almost shocked when the doors were opening up to the first floor of the apartment building they were in.

Nursey smiled at Dex as they got up and grabbed a pencil and what looked like note pad from his one of his pockets. He scrawled something down and the handed it to Dex. 

"My number. If you ever want to reminisce about our elevator trauma." He winked at Dex and made finger guns at him before walking away. Dex gaped after him, feeling his face heat up again. He smiled to himself despite his previous bemoaning of the fate of all redheads. He'd just gotten someone's number- without even really trying for it.


	25. Promptember Day 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack & Shitty

In November of Jack's sophomore year, he realized that Shitty may be the best friend he's ever had. Well. There is no maybe about it. Shitty was his best friend, no if's, and's, or but's. And Jack wants to be able to express that and all the other what-felt-like-should-be-complicated-but-actually-were-simple feelings he had, without it being prompted by anyone else. 

With those though in mind he started to think about Christmas. It was a holiday specifically meant for giving presents. This was the perfect opportunity to give Shitty something without it being to weird. 

So Jack started to research stuff he knew Shitty liked. He thought about posters, but decided that was lame, or getting him a special beer pong set (Shitty was one-half of the Haus' very own champion beer pong team). None of those seemed to really fit so he kept searching. 

Shitty came into his room when he was going throughly online catalog and flopped down on his bed. Jack tensed up almost immediately and turned around to face him from the computer desk. This was supposed to be a surprise and Jack could always see search later, but he was running out of time if wanted the gift to come in on time. 

"Dude, Bravo broke my bong." Shitty said, his voice muffled from where his face was pressed into the pillows. Jack winced. Bravo was one of the upperclassman who was always being too rowdy. 

"I really liked that one.. And I don't even have the time to go get myself another good quality one." Shitty said, dragging out a sigh. It was like a lightbulb went off over Jack's head. A bong. He couldn't Shitty a super nice bong and explain to him everything nod that would work.

"That really sucks, man." Jack said, letting Shitty talk. He turned back around to face his laptop and hide his smile. He knew the perfect present to get for Shitty.

****************************

"What is this?" Shitty said, shake the gift wrapped box Jack had given him. He'd been kind of (i.e. very) embarrassed about it, which was why Shitty was opening it in the privacy of his room. His attitude about the gift was what had made Shitty so excited to open it. 

"Just open it." Jack said gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest. Shitty grinned at him before starting to tear open the paper. It was a cardboard box, one that Shitty impatiently pulled open. When he saw what was in the box, he stopped dead.

It a bong covered with what looked like crystals. Shitty looked at them sparkle for a full ten seconds before realizing that this was a gift from Jack, who never under did anything. Shitty knew that the crystals weren't just cut glass. He looked up at Jack, shocked into silence. Jack was looking back at him, face red and a smile plastered on his face. 

"I just wanted to tell you that you're my best friend and you just-rally mean a lot to me." He paused for a moment and squirmed, since Shitty was still looking at him without saying anything. "Do you like it?" 

"Jack." Shitty said finally, gingerly setting the bong down and getting to his feet. "Dude. You got me a- a diamond fucking bong, of course I fucking love it." Jack beamed at him and Shitty took that opportunity to pounce.

He jumped on Jack, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Jack let out a muffled squawk and then laughed some. He hugged him back and they (Jack) stood there for a second, just like that. 

"You didn't have to get me a fucking diamond bong to tell me I'm your best friend. Cause you know. It goes without saying. You're mine to." Shitty said in the quiet. And it was the truth. But leave it to Jack to come up with the most overkill gifts to say that. Shitty was going to get him a fucking diamond golf set next year.


	26. Promptember Day 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyfrogs

The ride to Boston for Dex's birthday dinner is uneventful. Nursey drives because Chowder drives entirely to fast to make either Nursey or Dex comfortable, and it's as uprise so Dex is banned from driving. He doesn't mind though- there's something about sitting in the car and watching he highway fly by that he just loves. And-not that he would ever admit this- Dex loves surprises. 

So Nursey drives the three of them to Boston and to a fancy restaurant Dex is sure his parents recommended. He doesn't have time to get his feathers ruffled (because being reminded about the huge difference in status between them always puts him on edge) though, before Chowder is pulling open his door and lacing their fingers together. Dex blushes and looks at his feet before letting himself get pulled into the restaurant. 

They walk inside together while Nursey parks the car and Chowder chatters away at him about how good he heard this place and is. They go to the hostess, who takes them to their table under the name of "Derek". (Dex sometimes forgets that they all have names that aren't something a hockey team came up with) 

He and Chowder sit down across from each other and order drinks while they wait for Nursey to join them. It doesn't take long before Nursey is rushing in with a wrapped box that Dex pretends not to see. He slides into the seat next to Chowder and it isn't long before they're all ordering food. They start to talk, about anything and nothing and Dex enjoys the conversation so much he almost doesn't realize they've all finished eating. 

Nursey pushes the box across the table almost immediately after the server has cleared their plates. Dex looks stir apprehensively- he wouldn't put there be if some kind of joke in this box past Nursey and Chowder.

"Open it!" Chowder says excitedly. He's bouncing slightly in his seat, which makes Dex laugh. Nursey looks equally as excited, although you wouldn't be able to tell with just a cursory glance. It's in the way he sitting, slightly leaned forward, and the way his eye brows are raised as if daring Dex to not love his gift. Dex smiles at his hands and thinks about how lucky he is to have this- to have them.

He opens the box to see a small notebook on top of what looked like a coat. He picks up the book first and opens it to the first page. It's covered in writing and little pictures, in a blend of Nursey and Chowder's handwriting. He picks out a few lines of the text to read to himself.

"I remember the first day we hung out as a thing," and "Make me happy," were two of the lines that stood out most to him. He flips through the rest of the pages while Chowder talks. 

"We decided to fill up a book about you and our relationship, and stuff." He pauses and sends a dazzling smile Dex's way. "Cause you know, you mean a lot to us. So we thought we'd tell you how." Dex looks up and smiles at both of them before setting down the book for the coat. 

He lifts up and realizes it's one of the fancy coats- something you'd see in an H&M ad. Dex actually likes the coat, even though he's more of a basic wind breaker kind of guy. He sets it down, and is about to open his mouth to say thank you when he notices both Nursey and Chowder snickering.

"What?" He says, eyes narrowed. Chowder elbows Nursey and Nursey still speaks up.

"Well, we got you the cost cause it was nice and we'd thought you'd like it. But we also thought you'd look pretty cute in it." Dex immediately feels his face heat up. It's hard to get used to people thinking you're actually attractive, even if he's had eight months of practice. 

"I- um, well-"

"Chill, Dex, it's not that big of a deal." Nursey says easily. Dex starts to argue and then stops. Nursey was just teasing him- and Dex has come to a much more important realization.

"I love you guys." He blurts out. They haven't said it to each before this (which Dex now thinks is weird, because this feeling has always been lurking somewhere in his chest) and Chowder and Nursey stop dead. There's a moment of silence in which Dex wants to die, but it's broken by Nursey speaking up. 

"I love you guys too." He blushing and so is Chowder. For once it's not Dex whose cherry red. 

"I- uh, I also really love you guys." Chowder says. His smile breaks the tension and Dex relaxes. Having two boyfriends is definitely better than just one.


	27. Promptember Day 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/Comfort with Nursey/Dex

Nursey could remember the exact moments before Dex had taken the call. It'd been a fairly nice day outside, if a little chilly, so he'd just been wearing a wind breaker (Nursey had been wearing his favorite coat and a scarf for aesthetic). They'd both been in a good mood so it wasn't a big deal when Dex stopped to answer the phone. He'd been laughing at something, and the smile lingered on his face when he said "Hello." Nursey had absently wondered if he could convince Dex to let him draw something on his arm. It had been a peaceful moment. That changed when Dex started to cry into his hands. 

Dex getting the news of his brother's death had been three weeks ago. He'd left almost immediately to be with his family and he and Nursey hadn't had a proper conversation in about the same time. The whole team worried while Dex was gone, although Nursey was the most on edge. He and Dex had just started this... Thing, whatever it was, and it was killing him to have no idea if Dex was okay. 

It was on a Sunday when Dex got back. He'd only sent Nursey one text, with the time he would probably come in and if Nursey could wait for him by in his dorm room. So Nursey had let himself into Dex's room and sat himself on the bed to wait. It wasn't long before he heard someone with familiar heavy footsteps outside the door and he stood up.

Dex locked his door and pushed it open slowly. He stared at Nursey for a second before pulling in his suitcase and shutting the door behind him with a click. Nursey saw him swallow and move to his desk to set down his suit case. Neither of them said anything. 

"I asked if you would come because didn't really want to be by myself." Dex said, finally turning around. His voice was more than a little choked up, which matched his red rimmed and puffy eyes. Everything about his face, which was normally so passionate, was subdued and just sad. 

"Well here I am." Nursey said quietly, holding out his arms. Dex stepped forward until he was nearly chest to chest with Nursey and then curled his arms around Nurseys neck. Nursey wrapped his arms around Dex's back while Dex buried his face in the crook of Nurseys neck. They stood like that for a lot longer than just a moment, until Nursey backed them up towards the bed. 

Dex stopped and kicked off his shoes before sitting down next to Nursey. He didn't say anything as he pulled Nursey's arm over his shoulder, or as he put his own head on Nursey's chest. Neither one of them said anything when Dex started to to cry again. Nursey just rubbed a pattern on his back and hugged him close. And that was enough.


	28. Promptember Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty/Holster

"Come on, for me?" Bitty pouted, pushing out his lip. He looked up Holster, who could feel his resolve weakening. "I told my followers a little about you and they said they wanted to see you. Pleasee?"

Holster sighed and grumbled out something like a yes. Bitty had asked him to feature on his vlog, as his Official Boyfriend. Holster wasn't nervous to be on camera or anything, but having to impress Bitty's followers was something else entirely. But how could he compare to Bitty, who was always so sweet and charming? It wasn't a fair comparison.

They had been standing in the kitchen when a bitty had gotten Holster to agree. Only a few hours later Bitty was towing Holster upstairs to shoot the video. 

"Alright, so you're going to introduce yourself. And then I've got a little challenge thing some of my followers suggested." He smiled as he towed Holster up the stairs, and he nearly forgot how to put one foot in front of the other in face of a Bitty's dimples. Bitty was honestly to cute for his own good. 

"Is it gonna be some couples challenge? Cause I feel like I'd fucking kill at that-" Holster started, before being interrupted.

"Nope." Bitty said popping the 'p'. They were in his room now and he had started to get the equipment set up. "It's push-ups." 

Holster gaped at his boyfriends back. A push-up competition? That didn't sound like much fun, even if it did put his well toned muscles (Holster wasn't afraid to admit it, he had worked hard to get arms like these) on display. 

Bitty turned around from his chair then and Holster noticed the color staining his cheekbones. What about push-ups was even remotely worth blushing for? Holster opened his mouth to ask when Bitty adjusted the camera one more time before climbing down onto the floor.

"I get to be motivation to do as many as possible." He said, blushing even harder. Holster grinned a him and lowered himself on the floor next to Bitty. 

"I have a feeling I know where this is going." Holster said, still grinning. And that was how Holster ended up doing push-ups hovering over Bitty and earning himself a kiss for every other push-up. The only thing that ruined that was shooters arms giving out on him and him collapsing on Bitty. But despite Bitty's protests, Holster couldn't be happier to have him tucked up against him. He rolled over onto his back and dragged Bitt with him. And all of this was on camera? He'd ever thought he'd score himself a boyfriend that wanted to immortalize all their cute moments together. Life was most certainly good.


	29. Promptember Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homesickness

On the first night Eric slept in his official Samwell dorms, he lay there for what felt like hours before getting out of bed and grabbing Señor Bunny from his nightstand. He didn't want to admit he was homesick, but as he walked across the bare foot across the carpeted floor, he felt a little ache in his chest for his mama. 

He crawled back into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. His roommate was still snoring (loudly) on the other side of the room, so he assumed he hadn't woken them up. Eric stared at the ceiling with Señor Bunny tucked into his side, and thought about what things were going to be like from here on out. 

He still hadn't met the hockey team, and the idea of it still gave him fitters. "One in four, maybe more" may have been the statistic for the amount of LGBT people at Samwell, but that didn't mean jackshit for what he could expect in a locker room. He forced himself to think of something else, like where he'd find a kitchen. 

He didn't have one readily available anymore, and lord knows baking had been a main part of what kept him sane back in Georgia. He bit his lip and squeezed Señor Bunny a little tighter. Eric was just being pessimistic about everything because it was late. 

He turned over onto his side and closed his eyes. He thought about the last hug his mother had given him before she'd gotten in the car to go back home, and the pie they'd made together right before they'd left. Bitty could almost remember the exact smell of it- the cinnamon, the nutmeg, the apples themselves. He dropped off to sleep and dreamed about pie. Worrying about school could wait.


	30. Promptember Day 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst! Bullying!!

The moment they picked him up, Eric started to yell for help. He knew there was no chance of him getting free on his own and yelling was the only thing left for him to do.

"Hey! Somebody-" Eric yelled, trying to shift so his voice would echo down the hallway. Someone was always around the school, and someone had always heard him before this. He was abruptly cut off when Johnny Frisker clamped a hand over his mouth. 

"Shut up you fucking brat." He spat, pulling Eric by the arm toward the lockers. He wrenched it hard, the opposite direction of the way it was supposed to go, and Eric let out a small gasp. He didn't know what'd he done this time, but this was worst Johnny and the rest of the football team had ever treated him. He supposed that losing when they were finally in line to go to state was was a big deal, but not one they should take on him. Just because his dad was the couch didn't mean anything.

"Don't Johnny, please, I'll-" Eric said, struggling to get free. He could feel where this was going and the dread that was sitting in his stomach dropped closer and closer to his feet with every step they took closer to the locker room. 

"You'll do what, you little pussy? Get your dad?" Marcus, one of the other guys, said. Johnny released Eric's arm but before Eric had time to react or even answer back to Marcus, he was being shoved into the utility closet. They pushed him hard enough that he fell backwards and hit his back on some bucket on the floor. He squeaked a little- whatever that had been, it had been sharp- but immediately got up to try to get out. But the door slammed right as he got to it and he heard the lock click soon after.

Eric could hear giggling and more murmured laughter outside that quickly faded out as he sunk to the floor. It was entirely black in the room and Eric had no idea if the light switch was inside or outside. He knew he should probably check but the terror of knowing he was going to be left alone in this small room for god knows how long was starting to get to him. 

He pulled up his legs to wrap his arms around them and tried to think about something other than the fact that it was pitch black in the room and he had no conceivable way to get out. Eric bit his lip, hard enough that he knew he'd had have a mark the next day, and thought about his favorite song. He closed his eyes and focused on something else besides being alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone over and edited a little bit, so it's different than the one I posted on tumblr. I don't know I feel about this particular day, despite that.


End file.
